Alphabet Drabbles
by Wolfpack pride
Summary: A series of drabbles that are each exactly 100 words and focus around a word starting with the next letter of the alphabet.
1. A through D

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel

Here is a list of alphabetical drabbles. Each one is exactly 100 words. Some of humor, some a romance, some are angst, ect. None of them will exceed a T rating. I'll try to have more out by the end of the week.

* * *

A is for Animal

The animal in Alec was struggling to come out and bear its teeth, but he just pushed it down further. In the somewhat more feral side of his mind, Alec registered the Logan was coming on to his territory but 'human' Alec knew that while he had taken it on as his duty to protect Max and keep her out of trouble, she was not his territory. She would definitely not appreciate him interfering with this. So he clenched his fists and forced himself to look away. She had worked hard for this. She should get to have her moment.

B is for Baby

Max looked down at the giggling little bundle of joy she had cradled in her arms. The baby girl was cuddled up in a cozy pink blanket and was smiling and laughing as her mommy bounced her around. Max couldn't suppress the maternal warmth that flowed over her at the sight of such a healthy and happy little girl that could live her life however she pleased without ever having to worry about being hunted. Then Max woke up to Original Cindy starting breakfast in the kitchen and once again she mourned for the loss of what could never be.

C is for Curiosity

The young, short haired X6 moved silently against the wall. Alec was running an exercise highlighting the importance of staying hidden. The time limit was almost up. He only had to stay hidden a little bit longer.

Suddenly, something clattered to the ground in the central training area and the boy ran out to see what caused the commotion. When he arrived, he saw Alec standing there looking very amused and several other young X series who couldn't seem to stay away.

"This was an example of the dangers of curiosity. Let's start again and run it from the top."

D is for Damaged

Max saw Alec standing somberly by Rachael's grave and her heart clenched for him. She understood how painful it was to lose someone you love and what an awful feeling it was to think it was your fault. She had been there and seeing him go through it reminded her of the trauma of that night.

She knew that no words would comfort him now and he needed his space at a time like this but she couldn't tear herself away. She simply gazed on in silence. She had never seen her usually happy-go-lucky side kick so broken, so damaged.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I would love it so much if you took the time to drop me a review. God Bless.


	2. E through H

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel**

**None of them will be over T but the majority will be K-K+**

**Each drabble is an unrelated one shot and they take place all over the time line. I'm sure you'll figure it out.**

* * *

E is for Equality

Max walked up and stood at the podium in the building and thought of all the transgenics who were supporting her and relying on her. Her gaze swept around the room to all the senators and congressmen that were looking at her. She glanced one last time at her papers and began to speak.  
"We, the transgenics created by the government facility of Manticore, residing in the United States of America request protection by the United States government and to be looked upon as citizens of the nation without persecution. We request representation in government and lastly, we request equality."

F is for Fired

Normal peeked out from his usual place at the command center just as Max strolled in, late as usual.  
"Uh uh. Missy Miss. You have been late one too many times. You're fired." He yelled to her and pointed to the exit.  
"Yeah yeah." She tossed back without ever breaking her stride towards the lockers. She popped open the one with Max written on the door and put on her fingerless black gloves. She grabbed her bike and a few packages and walked right back out the door.  
"Eeh, I'll fire her when she gets back." He muttered to himself.

G is for Grand

Alec stepped out into the ball room past the Grand Piano with Max hanging on his arm. Alec was decked from head to genetically engineered toe in a tux with Max dazzling the room in an emerald green dress. The music began and they twisted and twirled their way around every other couple there and out-shined them all until they reached the Mayer and his wife swaying gracefully. Max expertly slipped her hand into his pocket unnoticed and dropped the bug.  
"Alright. We can go now."  
"Ok, but let's wait till the end of this song."  
She smiled and relented.

H is for Help

Alec dug and sifted through the ruble from the collapsed building. He could still hear the muffled sounds of life emanating from below. He grit his teeth and heaved a large block of concrete off the pile. There, resting below was a young transgenic girl clutching her waist. He knelt down to her level and spoke in a calm, soft voice. "We're going to get you somewhere safe, alright?" He showed her his barcode and gently moved her hand from her waist. Blood was pouring out of an open wound from the impact of the collapse. She needed help, fast.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you liked it. If you did (or even if you didn't) drop me a review to let me know. God Bless.**


	3. I through N

A/N: I am so sorry for not posting sooner. I have had a hectic week and the internet/fanfiction has been acting funny. Anyway, here is the next installment. I must say, it has some of my favorites in it and if I ever find the time, I hope to continue a few of them.

* * *

I is for Ice

Alec flinched as a drop of rain collided with his forehead. He turned around and high-tailed it back to Jam Pony. Apparently many of the employees thought the same because the place was packed. OC was bustling around pouring hot coco for everyone.

"Well, this is what we get for living in Seattle." He muttered as she filled his cup.

"This ain't just rain, boy. This is ice."

His eyes widened as he turned around and glanced outside. The streets were already filling up with snow. There was no way anyone was getting home tonight.

"We're stuck here." She groaned.

J is for Jewels

Max and Alec cautiously opened the window and silently stepped inside. One after another, the two crept down the stairs and into the office without a sound. Alec took lead and made his way over to the box that was resting on the desk. He propped open the lid and stared at what lay inside. The jewels glimmered in the moonlight as it streamed in from the large window behind him.

"Alec." Max whispered after a moment to snap him out of his trance.

Alec shook his head and gently lifted them out and placed into the pouch for transport.

K is for Kitten

Joshua peeked out the dirty window at the porch of Sandeman's former home and the rainy Seattle sky. He didn't see anything there that could have made the peculiar scratching sound he had heard a few moments before. He glanced around to see if anyone would see him and opened the door. He was about to close it again and return to his painting when a little black kitten tumbled out from the bushes and collided with his leg. He bent over and scooped up the tiny, shivering creature in his arms.

"Lots of cat in your cocktail, littlest fella."

L is for Lost

Max shuffled around her apartment in search of a piece of her Ninja's engine. She had to take it apart piece by piece in order to clean it. Somehow, she had lost one. She was so engrossed with her task, she failed to notice the front door opening. When she did finally glance up, she saw a smug looking Alec holding the very piece she'd been hunting for.

"I found this by the front door." He said smirking. "I thought you might be looking for it."

Embarrassed, She slowly rose from her hands and knees and grabbed the part.

"Thanks."

M is for Midnight

A loud knock on the door woke Max from her light sleep. She rolled her eyes and groaned. She had finally fallen asleep after hours of restless tossing and turning. She tightly wrapped her pillow around her ears in an attempt to block out the noise. She grudgingly rolled out of bed when she realized that the pounding would persist until she answered the door. When she swung it open, she wasn't incredibly surprised to see Alec standing opposite her. She didn't bother to greet him.

"This had better be important for you to be waking me up past midnight."

N is for Night

She lay down on the blanket and stared up from the Space needle at the stars that were scattered across the night sky. For once, Seattle's ever present clouds had cleared and were not obscuring the view. Max had no intention to waste the opportunity.

She heard light foot-falls approach from behind her. Apparently, she was not the only who thought it was too good to pass up. A moment later, Alec sat down beside her. No words were exchanged. They just sat in amiable silence, enjoying the natural beauty of a clear night and the gentle companionship they shared.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and thank you to all the amazing people who have reviewed the past chapters. Review again? God Bless.


	4. O through R

O is for Open

Alec turned and smiled at Biggs who was standing behind him and pulled open the sliding door in the side of the aircraft after getting the affirmative nod from the pilot.

"You know the drill." Alec yelled to his unit as the plane soared over their designated drop zone. "I'll see you at the bottom." He stepped aside to allow the transgenics to pass. One by one, they fearlessly leaped out. After the last one made the jump, Alec took a deep breath and plummeted down after them.

"Best part of the job." He thought happily on the way down.

P is for Piano

Alec threw off the tarp covering the old piano in Sandeman's basement. His fingers ran over the dusty keys of their own accord. When he closed his eyes, he could see her playing again. He saw how happy she had been, how happy he had been. He hadn't played since the incident, but now that it was in front of him, he couldn't seem to resist its gentle pull. He sat down on the worn stool and began to play. Memories flooded his vision as he played and even from upstairs, the others could hear the emotion lacing the notes.

Q is for Quitter

Max stood on her toes with her arm extended over her head as she struggled to reach the cereal box on top of the fridge. She dropped one shoulder to try to gain the extra inch she needed, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stretch her body enough. She dropped her arms.

"Quitter." Alec chided from the couch light-heartedly. Max stuck her tongue out at him as she passed by on her way to the closet and came back with a step stool in hand.

"Cheater." He laughed at her again and kissed her neck chastely.

"Tease."

R is for Ring

He patted his jacket pocket just to double check as he walked up to her apartment at TC and knocked on the door. When she opened it, her surprise was written all over her face. They hadn't had much time together since she moved into TC. He entered the small apartment and gripped her hands in his larger gloved ones. He smiled kindly at her and knelt to one knee. He removed a small box from his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

"Max, will you marry me?"

"What? Logan, I, I, I… I can't."

* * *

Please review and God bless.


	5. S through V

A/N: Here is the next installment. T is for Torture is rated T because of…well, torture, or as much torture as you can fit in 100 words. Please review. Only one more segment left!

* * *

S is for Snow

OC watched as her friends frolicked around the field. The snow had covered Seattle in a blanket of white and the transgenics were making the most of it. Alec grabbed a fist full of snow and was condensing it into a ball. When he deemed it ready, he lobbed it high in the air and nearly doubled over laughing as it crashed down on Max while she was distracted making her snow man. A joyful glint appeared in her eye as slid and gave chase all around the yard.

"I swear they act like five year olds every single year."

T is for Torture

Alec awoke strapped to a table with some menacing scientists hovering over him. It took him less than an instant to realize he was back at Manticore. Apparently, they weren't happy with his performance on the Berrisford mission. The scientists moved closer and he noted the sharp objects in hand. He knew what torture was and he had been trained how to handle it. He closed his eyes and began to lock himself away. The men sliced and diced but it was the memories of Rachael that hurt him the most.

He let out a small whimper and withdrew completely.

U is for Usual

Mole and the other 'freaks' in the Command Center flinched at the sudden rise in volume of the current fight between their two leaders, Max and Alec. Joshua cringed at the loud obscenities coming from the other room.

"The still going at it?" Biggs asked when he approached the transhumans.

"Yep." Mole replied simply while chomping on his cigar. "Business as usual."

They all sighed, knowing how true it was.

"Alright, everybody, back to work!" Biggs yelled to the crowd gathering to listen to the argument. "Business as usual." He muttered under his breath as he led the transgenics away.

V is for Vision

The TV screen flickered and the show Alec was watching was replaced with Logan's vision impaired eyes.

"'Do not adjusted your set, this is a streaming freedom video' blah blah blah." He moaned along with the Eye's Only broadcast and got up to grab a beer while he waited for his show.

"You know," He said calmly to the television, "this whole 'saving the world' thing is getting old. I go out risk my life but do I get any credit? No, it's all for you, the guy who spends his days hiding behind a computer screen. Yep, that's fair."


	6. W through Z

Aright everyone, this is the last installment of the Alphabet drabble series! Whoo! I hope that I will be able to continue a few of them sometime in the future. I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with me through this and an extra special thank you to those who reviewed.

* * *

W is for water

Max delicately dipped her toe into the hot water in the bath tub. She slid the rest of the way in and let the water surround her and chase away all thoughts of the world. She took a deep soothing breath and let it out in a blissful sigh. Finally, she had some time where she could just sit and relax. She let her head gently fall against the rim of the tub. Just as the last of her tension was leaving her body, she heard a sharp knock on the apartment door.

"There goes my evening." She complained mentally.

X is for Xenophobe*

Max stepped in the control center to see Alec's surprise. She glanced around for a moment before declaring, "Change it back."

"Come on Maxie, don't be such a xenophobe!" Alec moaned after her as she turned away.

"Xenophobe? Congratulations Mr. Vocabulary. Where'd you hear that word?" She joked.

"Nowhere. I just happen to remember that kind of thing." He replied with mock hurt pride.

She laughed. "Please. Even with you Manticore given IQ, you never use words like that."

"Maybe you just don't know me well enough." He countered.

"Perhaps. Change it back anyway."

"I only changed the furniture arrangement!"

*Xenophobe is someone who has a phobia of change or foreigners

Y is for Yelp

Max gazed across the command center as Alec sat with a medic stitching up his shoulder and yelps and tears from those around him filling his ears. To anyone else, he would look like nothing was wrong, but Max knew what to look for and could plainly see the tell tale signs of pain and concern riddled across his handsome features.

She was watching him so intently she almost jumped in surprise when Biggs laid his hand on her arm.

"He's fine." He assured her.

"I know." She said solemnly without taking her eyes off the injured transgenic. "I know."

Z is for Zest

The gang sat around a table in the private room at Crash. It was normally off-limits, but with some flirting from Alec, the bartender was more than happy to accommodate. Original Cindy lowered a cake down onto the table and instantly, all eyes were on her searching for an explanation.

If you think I made this, suga' you are out o' yo mind. Logan asked me to bring it as a congratulations gift." She smiled and motioned to the transgenics. "It's vanilla with lemon zest frosting."

"Sounds like something Logan would make. Cheers everyone." Alec toasted. "We survived another year.

* * *

Please review. I would love if it you let me know your favorite of this batch, the series, left me comment, a complaint, ect. In short, anything you want to say, I would love to hear. God bless


End file.
